Cyprusball
Cyprusball |nativename =Κύπρος σφαίρα |image =Facebook_Cyprusball_290614.jpg |imagewidth =300px |caption =Cyprus stronk! Cyprus is one! Cyprus can into empire! Glory to Ptolemy! Remove kebab! Remove pork! |reality =Republic of Cyprus |government = Democracy |capital = Nicosiaball |affiliation = EUball Commonwealthball UNball |personality =Mixed. NO Iceland Island. |language = Greek Turkish |religion = Orthodoxyball Sunniball |friends = Greeceball Lebanonball Egyptball Russiaball Armeniaball Bulgariaball Serbiaball' Maltaball CZEEECHY |enemies = Main Kebab Fake Cyprus Stupid pork British parasite |likes = USAball EUball |hates = Turanismball |founded =1960 |ended = |predecessor = |successor = |intospace =Cyprus cannot into space, but just ask UKball |status =Arguing with fake Cyprus |notes =Known by (who refused to recognise his sovereignty) as the "Greek Cypriot Administration", and internationally the Republic of Cyprus|gender = Male|onlypredecessor = British Cyprusball|predicon = British Cyprus|type = Hellenic Half Kebab|bork = Olive olive}} Cyprusball is an splitted countryball in Europe. He is split between Greeceball (Cyprusball), Turkeyball and UKball(bases). He is a member of Commonwealthball. He can into EU and active Euros too. Cyprusball now can into oil. Cyprusball is currently fed up with his land and maritime neighbors. Namely: *Civil war and Phoenician scum to the east. *Stupid porks, falafel, Pharaohs and Hashemites to the south. *Greco-Roman scum (sorry dad), Gaddafi's home and lazy fellow island countryball to the west. *Lazy Damn kebab proto-Brazilians to the north. Relationships Friends * Serbiaball - Both Orthodox. * Greeceball - Sister. * Russiaball - Good girl. * Maltaball - Little Mediterranean sister. Wants to get noticed by Yurop too. * Armeniaball - Old friend with similar distaste for kebab. Remembers his uncle Ciliciaball well. Enemies * Greeceball(Sometimes) - Why? Why have you installed a dictatorship on my island and let the Turks invade? Why that, sisi ? WHY??!!! * Turkeyball - Damn kebab won't reunify island! * Northern Cyprusball - Absolutely fake Cyprus! Uses hellenic heritage to grab tourist-money. Sissy boy. I would love to reunite with you, I cannot live like that anymore. We need to learn to live together * UKball/Akrotiri and Dhekeliaball - Stupid porks still wont apologize nor try to reunify the island! Remove tea! Gallery Artwork Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg The Three Cypruses.jpg Cyprus is landloss.png Templatesplit.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg Familia_de_countryballs.png Comics Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png UN&Cyprus.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Poor Greece.jpg 5QTwxw4.png WtHr48D.jpg 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg 1452139 432211503545455 2107036903 n.png 12._Cyprus_War.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png Forever Alone.png FcLR2in.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg Claims.png The Chain of Gib.png How Cyprus became Kebab.png Recognized.png 'uQHPzvJ.png History of Europe.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Links *Facebook page hr:Ciparball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Europe Category:EU Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:Fat Category:Middle East Category:Cyprus Category:Duner Lovers Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Russian lovers Category:Island Category:European Countryball Category:Independent States of Europe Category:Turkey hater Category:Serbia lover Category:Kebab Remover Category:Kebab Removers Category:Puppet Category:Hater Category:Green Category:Yellow Category:White Category:WHite Yellow Category:White Green Category:Green Yellow Category:Turkish Category:Greece lover Category:Greek Category:Asia Category:Western Asia Category:Eastern Europe Category:EU lover Category:Crisis Category:Homosex remover Category:Independent Category:Turko Greek Category:Genocide Category:Commonwealth Category:British Category:Former British Empire Category:British Empire Category:Island below Turkey Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball